


[3:43am, London, England]

by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a good cousin, Gen, The other queens are mentioned in passing, beheaded cousins are bffs, kat is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: Anne and Kat are up late once again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	[3:43am, London, England]

you would think, that at such antisocial an hour, the house would be quiet. and this was true for the most part. anne's attic was deserted, the covers frozen and gathering dust. below that, three bedrooms and a study slept silently. surprisingly enough, cathy had passed out early - sometimes writing became too much, even for the most experienced of imaginations. sweet, innocent jane snuffled in her sleep. kat's bedroom, much like her cousin's, was empty.  
downstairs, the last two bedrooms were dark. 

from inside the house, it seemed peaceful, though there's always a lingering echo in that early morning silence.  
from outside the house, if you happened to glance that way, you might notice the glow of a light behind the living room curtains. 

anne sat on the sofa and looked at her cousin. her hair was a mess of black waves and her oversized pajamas crumpled. in her hand, she held a chocolate bourbon biscuit and her phone. the time on said phone read 3:43am. 

opposite her, kat perched on the coffee table. she blinked in the dark and shivered under a blanket. even her favourite custard creams offered to her by her favourite cousin couldn't shake the shadows of a nightmare from her eyes. 

"do you think they'll ever stop coming?" 

anne frowned. "who?"

"just... the people from our past." kat shrugged. "will they ever stop haunting us?" 

"probably not." anne scrolled through pinterest. "i've sort of got used to it by now."

a giggle was shared between the two as memes were exchanged. the biscuits suddenly disappeared. 

"it's alright though." 

kat looked up as anne spoke. 

"we've got each other."


End file.
